isenorefandomcom-20200214-history
Chronicle
On a blustery night in the small town of Palaven, five strangers found themselves sitting at the same table at the local pub - The Palaven Arms. * Ungrim Ironfist: Former battle strategist for a crack team of Dwarvern insurgents, The Ironfists. After leaving them in some disrepute, he was out in the world to learn more from his life than just the military. * Kalgush Stormbringer: Half-Orc cleric of the storm goddess Melora, since branded a heretic and banished from the order. * Namzuha Wildthorne: After abandoning her barbarian family and running off with the dark wizard Wyrin's spellbook, Namzhua slowly made her way south in search of a new life. * Briar-Rose of Merryweather: The local druid of the nearby Merryweather woods, Briar-Rose had been seen by the townsfolk from time to time. She inherited the position from her mother, Ceredwyn. The five had separately received notes cryptically asking them to "Meet Me In Isenore" - the nearby mining town. Each of the five were able to conclude from the handwriting that the note was the work of Rockskilge of the Three Sisters (better known as Rocksy). She had a business offer to discuss with the group in Isenore, and it was too dangerous to talk about in Palaven. As they would be travelling there, she asked them to accompany her shipment of goods to Garlan's Provisions in Isenore the next day, while she went on ahead that night with her bodyguard Sildar. The group hit the road the next day, and before too long came across two dead horses and an empty map case. An attack from some nearby goblins led the party to a nearby goblin cave run by a bugbear called Kaarg. After sneaking in an subduing Kaarg's viscous dogs, the group ran afoul of Yemik - one of Kaarg's lieutenants. He was holding Sildar hostage, and while the party negotiated their own safety that did not extend to Sildar. He was killed, and the group agreed to help Yemik overthrow Kaarg. On Sildar's body, the group found a medallion of the Lord's Alliance: a society from Rish dedicated to protecting prosperity and peace among the population. They also found a note to Sildar - bearing the Lord's Alliance watermark - from someone called Iarno calling for help. While the smaller party members snuck in through the dog caverns, Kalgush and Namzuha made a frontal attack. Kaarg ended up being killed, and while the group found some very interesting treasure, there was no sign of Rocksy or the contents of her map case. She had been moved to Cragmaw Castle; the secret capital of the goblin world, where the goblin King Grol resided. To keep the place a secret, very few people had access to its location, so the party would have to find it out somehow. The group decided to finish their original journey to Isenore. The provisions Rocksy had sent them with had been looted from their cart, but they decided to return some of the goods that Kaarg had stolen from the Lionshield Coaster - the conglomerate outpost - in Isenore. Once they arrived, they heard from many of the townsfolk that the local security force - The Red Band - had been shaking down innocent people and making the town streets at night an unsafe place to be. They were able to get some coin for the goods the returned, but no one they asked seemed to be able to help them find Cragmaw Castle where Rocksy was being imprisoned. They spent the night at the local tavern, run by the elf Quillene Alderleaf. She echoed many of the townsfolk's fears about The Red Band, and noted that she never hosted any of them in here herself - they preferred drinking down at the Sleeping Giant Taphouse. She also echoed many of the townsfolk's opinions on the Townmaster: Harbin Wester. The people of Isenore took it in turns to be Townmaster, but Harbin seemed to be making very sweeping decisions. Quillene saw him as a weak minded fool The group decided to stay the night; all except Kalgush refused a room to instead sleep in the stables. As they drank in the evening, Namzuha noticed a thieves cant sign carved into the table that said "Seek me" and pointed under the table. Going under, she met Quillene's child Toblin, who was strangely aloof. He said they should meet him around the ruins of Tresedore manor sometime, just outside town. He had a friend who knew a secret way into the manor's underground. The next day, the group set out to meet the Townmaster. On the way they met Sister Garelle who was taking alms at the local Shrine to Tymora: the goddess of Luck. Revealed after Namzuha tried to steal from the collection plate, Garelle revealed herself as as not a priestess but an agent of the Harpers - secretely placed around the world to remove tyrants and corrupt governments. She was hiding in Isenore for a stranger reason: the Harpers were looking for the location of a mage called Bowgentle. She was to go to the banshee Agatha at the Ruins of Conybury and offer her an ornate comb in exchange for the information. As she was becoming distracted by the growing tyranny in the town, the group agreed to take the comb and visit the banshee themselves. At the town hall, Townmaster Harbin Wester was very excited to meet travelling heroes. He had a bounty out (100gp) for a bunch of Half-Orcs that had been gathering at the nearby Wyrvin Tor. Kalgush noted that they were of a certain clan - the